Monkey Wrench
by violentblossom
Summary: Sakura becomes Tonbo for her twin Naruto. she is part of Akatsukiand is super cool mechanic, rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

yo people of the earth, quick disclaimer, i do not, nor will i ever own Naruto. man i wish i did cause then i'd rule the world! bwahahah 

A man with gravity defying silver hair stepped into the junkyard looking car shop labeled 'Monkey Wrench', he looked around the "_office"_ and found a sixteen year old boy with sunny blonde hair typing away on a prehistoric looking computer. The man walked up to the boy and cleared his throat; the boy paused in his typing and looked up at him with unnerving ocean blue eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked, the man smiled beneath his mask

"Can I talk to the person in charge?" asked the man, the boy smirked,

"You got an appointment?" he asked amusedly, as if he already knew the answer

"Uh, no" answered the man warily, the boy smiled a bright smile

"Then you can't talk to the person in charge, now what can I help you with?" asked the boy taking out a bowl of ramen and proceeded to slurp it, the man raised an eyebrow

"My car broke down, the tow truck recommended you guys." Explained the man, the boy nodded

"Alright, just hand me the keys and your number, I'll have our mechanic take a look at it and I'll call you with the verdict." Explained the blonde boy, the silver haired man nodded, "Ok, here's my card, I'm going to be at the diner, by the way the names Hatake Kakashi" said the man dropping his card and keys on the counter. The boy looked at the card and grinned, he leapt from his seat and walked into the garage

"Oi, Sakura-chan, you done with the pickup yet?" asked the blonde, a response came from under a rusty pickup truck

"Yea, just finished, what did you need Naruto-kun?" said a bell-like voice, a sixteen year old girl popped out from under the pickup truck, she had her vibrant pick hair tied in a tight pony tail and her pale flawless skin was smeared with grease stains that brought out her emerald green eyes. She wore a dirtied white t-shirt and cut up skinny jeans, she wiped the back of her hand across her cheek spreading out the grease some more causing Naruto to chuckle, "Neh, Sakura-nee-chan, you missed a spot" she just rolled her eyes.

"Funny, Naruto-nii-kun, so what did you need?" she asked, Naruto grinned at remembering the silver haired man

"A man came in, his car broke down so you gotta check it, but that's not the good news. The good news is that this guy is the vice principal, of the Konoha Academy for Boys! You know that really up tight academy with all the really rich or really smart people, right so I was thinking, that we can really wring this guy for a lot of money!" cheered Naruto, Sakura pondered on this for a bit,

"Naruto-kun, isn't that the school you applied a scholarship to?" she asked skeptically, knowing the expression on her face Naruto gulped "Uh, yea but I threw it away because you couldn't go, you know being an all boys school and all" he answered, Sakura grinned mischievously

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I'll get us into that school, I'm going to need you to change the name and sex on my birth certificate, change the name to Tonbo, and you better start getting used to calling me that, I'll be right back to check on the car" ordered Sakura disappearing into the trailer behind the garage. She grabbed some of her brother's clothes and got out a roll of bandages, she went into the bathroom and undressed leaving her only in her undergarments, and she put boxers over her panties and baggy jeans over that. Then she took off her bra and wrapped her chest tightly with the bandages, when she finished with that she put on a black tank top which she tucked into the jeans and her grease stained white t-shirt over that. Satisfied with how she looked she took out some scissors from the drawer, with a deep breath she began to cut her hair, about fifteen minutes later she was happy with how her hair now looked, it was about an inch on the sides and four inches in the front and back and two inches in the middle. So the finished look was like a grown out messy Mohawk. "Hello Tonbo" she said to her reflection, throwing away all the hair she left the bathroom and went out back to the garage, she got the keys for the pickup and walked into the office where Naruto was just finishing with the birth certificate.

"Hey Naruto, call the owner of the pickup and tell him the price is 2,000 dollars" she said in a deeper voice, startled Naruto jumped and gaped at his twin sister now twin brother.

"Wow, Sa-Tonbo-kun, you make a good looking guy" commented Naruto, Sakura chuckled

"Arigatho, now which car belongs to the vice-principals?" she asked, Naruto threw her the keys "It's the Lamborghini" he said, Sakura grinned and caught the keys, then she left to the garage to work check up on the guys car. Naruto set the certificates to print and left to join his pink haired 'brother'.

Sakura was bent over the hood checking to see if the engine was ok, Naruto stood next to her listening to her mumble to herself she sighed and shook her head. "What's the verdict doctor?" Naruto asked scratching his chin, Sakura scratched her cheek "this guy's an idiot, he burnt out his engine, it's like he's always in a hurry and goes max everywhere! This is totally unacceptable; I mean he drives a Lamborghini for kami's sake! I understand it's meant to go fast but it's as if he only drives it maxed out!" complained Sakura in her deep voice, Naruto laughed at his sister's ranting

"listen, what he does with his car isn't your problem, all I need to know is if you can fix it and how much" said Naruto, Sakura looked at him insulted "Of course I can fix it, what kind of mechanic did you think I am! He asks me if I can fix it, bah! It's going to end up being about 4,000 though, the damage was pretty extensive, and considering that it is a Lamborghini the engine is pretty high class stuff, I'm going to need to drop by the Akatsuki for some parts" said Sakura, mumbling the last part to herself.

"Naruto, call him up and tell him the verdict I'm going to go get some parts, and don't forget to tell him the price is negotiable and that we will discuss it when he comes to pick his car up." Ordered Sakura before going to the trailer to get her stash of cash that she saves for parts, after pocketing the cash she threw on a black jacket that had a red cloud on the back; it was a baggy jacket that she wore whenever she went for parts, it stated that she was a part of the gang she only wore it when she went on missions for the gang or went to buy parts. She doesn't want her brother to worry, so he doesn't know that she steals or kills people for the gang that he hates. She sighed and snuck out of the trailer; she hopped onto her motorcycle and zoomed off to the hideout. She hated lying to her brother but it was the only way to protect him, by being in the gang her and her family had protection from authorities which means from the people who want to stick them in an orphanage. She and brother had been in an orphanage before, and it isn't their best memory, they were starved and beaten. One day walking back to the orphanage she met and saved one of the Akatsuki, he said that he was in debt, so she asked him to help her and her brother escape the orphanage and to offer protection from authorities, he agreed but said that she had to join his gang. Naturally she agreed, she would do anything to keep her brother safe and happy.

"Oi, Pinkie's here!" greeted a silver haired man, his hair was slicked back and his smile was cruel, Hidan, he was the member she had saved and her best friend beside her brother

"Hey Hidan-kun, I need some parts and an audience with Leader-sama" she said parking her bike and taking the hood off, she heard Hidan choke and remembered she had sheared her hair off

"This is what the audience is going to be about, I'll explain everything there. Now here's a list of what I need and the money. Oh and Hidan?" she asked, he just nodded his mouth still hanging open "shut your mouth your catching flies" she said laughing, he shut his mouth and glared Sakura just smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So what you going tranny now?" he asked, she punched him "No, it's for my brother just get my the parts and the audience, quickly before my brother worries" she hissed, Hidan rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair, "Alright Pinkie-chan just follow me" he said grabbing her hand and proceeded to drag her into the base the past the members bedrooms and guest bedrooms, she would've been assigned a bedroom but she lives with her brother so she declined.

Finally the stood in front of the meeting room, "I texted Sasori the parts you needed, he'll have them here in five, I'll go in first" he informed her, before stepping into the room, she heard mumbling and a grunt Hidan's head popped out and he nodded, she entered and bowed before the figure behind the desk.

"Arigatho for seeing me Leader-sama" the leader nodded and she continued

"I have requested an audience with yourself to inform you that my brother and I intend on entering the Konoha Academy for Boys, that is the reason for the wardrobe change. Being as my brother does not know about my involvement within the Akatsuki it will be more difficult to retrieve missions and execute them. I have only come to inform you of such interferences Akatsuki will still have my loyalty that will not change" I finished straightening up and looking Leader in the eye, he looked like he was thinking and smirked,

"Interesting, but do not fret I have five of my underlings attending that very school, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan. You will be partnered with Hidan, go to Zetsu for your ring, you must wear it at all times, yes it is waterproof, when the kanji blinks then you must return to me as soon as possible for you have a mission. I will see to that your schedule will have at least one of my members; I will inform them that you wish to keep your involvement a secret, and Sakura? He will find out eventually, you might as well tell him now, just a suggestion of course." Finished leader, Sakura nodded to herself,

"Arigatho Leader-sama, I will try to inform soon, and by the way my alias will be Tonbo Uzamaki." She informed him before leaving the room; Hidan followed her and laid an arm around her shoulders.

"Looks like were partners now Pinkie-chan, let's stop by Zetsu's then to Sasori" he said steering her through a different set of hallways, they stopped infront of a nursery where Zetsu grows plants to make poisons, the entered and found Zetsu watering a few flowers that can cause death in three seconds with a simple touch

"Oi, Flower boy Pinkie-chan here needs a ring" called out Hidan; Zetsu looked up and sneered at Hidan, then he looked at Sakura for a while before digging in his pocket taking out a ring, he tossed it to her and she caught it and eyed the kanji, it was the symbol for protector. She smiled at the symbol and put it on her left ring finger, showing that she is married to the gang, it stated loyalty. Hidan grunted approval at her placement "Let's go to Sasori's workshop he should have the parts you need by now" Sakura just nodded as he dragged her out

"Hidan, do you think I should tell Naruto?" she asked, Hidan paused and continued walking but at a slower pace now

"I don't think it's good to keep secrets from your brother, especially your twin brother. He cares about you and I don't think he'll be happy that your apart of a notorious gang full of killers, but he is your brother and if you explain it then I think he'll understand. Just don't tell him you did it for his protection or he'll think he'll need to join to, and I don't think you want that. Even though his computer skills are like above awesome" complimented Hidan, Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek

"Arigatho Hidan-kun" she thanked as they stopped in front of a wooden door, Hidan grunted pink tinting his pale cheeks, he pounded on the door

"Oi, doll boy, Pinkie-chan needs those parts now" yelled Hidan the door cracked open, and an angry red head pulled open the door he thrust a couple boxes at Hidan, and shut the door, but after a few moments he opened it again

"Sakura-san, do you think you can help me with one of my puppets, the mechanism of it just refuses to work as I will it" asked Sasori, she nodded and still holding Hidan's hand walked into the room, she eyed the mechanism in question and wrote a few notes down, "Try that, call me if it's acting up again" she offered before leaving, she hefted up the boxes and carried them to her motorcycle, she eyed the boxes and her motorcycle several times before turning to Hidan pouting, he sighed and took some of the boxes from her

"Come on my car isn't that far, and I assume you're going to use me as a means of breaking the news to your brother?" he asked leading her to the Akatsuki garage. Sakura smiled "Not yet, first I need to get the vice principle to agree, then we break the news to him" she said determinedly, Hidan sighed but knew that in reality she needed him there for support no matter how strong she tries to be


	2. seal the deal

The car ride was silent, and sakura was bouncing her leg with nervousness, when hidan pulled in she instructed him to take off his jacket as she did the same, he complied rolling his eyes.

"Naruto, Help me with these parts!" she yelled out in a deeper voice, Naruto's head popped out from the Garage, he eyed Hidan warily but helped heave the parts to the back.

"Neh, Tonbo-kun, the VP is in the office. Wants to discuss the negotiations with you" stated Naruto, Sakura nodded and ran a hand through her hair messing it up some more,

"Alright, let's go, Hidan stay here and don't touch anything or I'll cut your hands off." She said menacingly, Hidan gulped he remembered the last guy who messed with her tools; he currently resides in a mental institution.

Naruto snickered while he followed his 'brother' to the office; Sakura eyed the male before her, he was, dare she say it, absolutely handsome even with the mask. His silver hair stood defying gravity; his steel gray eye watched her warily

"Names Tonbo, I'm the mechanic and boss. I heard you wish to discuss the price" she said willing authority into her voice as she moved to the makeshift desk, sitting down she leaned over the list of parts and prices that she needed,

"The starting price is 4,000 so I need to know first can you pay this?" she asked, the man looked at her surprised though he concealed it well

"Unfortunately I am having financial trouble at the moment is it possible to lower the price to perhaps 2,500?" he asked, Sakura narrowed her emerald green eyes at him

"I don't think so; 3,000 is the lowest I'll go, that engine of yours needed to be completely replaced and a few parts here and there need to be patched up. Now are you absolutely sure you cannot meet the required amount?" she asked again, he sighed and nodded his whole posture screamed frustration sakura smirked inwardly and waited a moment before speaking

"Well then Hatake-san, I have a proposition for you, you're the Vice Principal for Konoha academy for boys correct?" she asked, he nodded looking at her curiously, she fought the blush that threatened to rise due to the intense gaze

"Well, if you can give my twin and I scholarships and housing I can fix your car for free and provide my services to the school at a discounted price, but only for the staff members." She said seriously, his gaze intensified but sakura refused to squirm then he grinned happily

"Well I can't say no to free, but what about your parents and how old are you?" he asked skeptically, Sakura smiled sadly her emerald eyes glistened with tears, Kakashi found himself drawn to the young boys gaze

"Were both seventeen and were orphans." Sakura answered truthfully, Kakashi felt his heart reach out to the sad boy, and he sighed and rubbed his face a bit

"I can get you the scholarships, but you won't be able to live on campus, so if you want you guys can live with me" he offered, sakura smiled and stuck out her hand, "Deal, I'll have Naruto give you our papers and pack while I work on your car" she said shaking his hand and exiting the office, as soon as she stepped out her brother enveloped her in a hug

"Naruto-kun, hand Hatake-san the papers and start packing" she said giving him a meaningful look, he nodded and she left to the garage were hidan sat eying the Lamborghini lustily

"Oi, were in go tell leader-sama and then come back with my bike." She ordered, Hidan nodded and ruffled her hair, leaving her in her element "Let's do this" she said cranking the stereo blasting scream-o music.


	3. author note

**I hate to do this but i'm going through all the stories with this, this is going to be directed to you guys who've read this and/ or my other stories.. I want you guys to vote for which story you would like for me to continue. I'll have a poll on my profile for you to vote for your favorite. You may only choose one, this does not mean that the others will be discontinued. More like put on hold until I finish at least one story, please please vote. I'll keep the poll open until the end of September. Please help me and vote. **


End file.
